C-Roy Jack
C-Roy Jack, real full name, "Christopher Roy Jack", is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter. He holds the designation F "The Force". Appearance C-Roy is a tall, muscular young man with peach-colored skin. His hair is short, spiky and was originally black but dyed most of it white except for the parts at the bottom. His eyebrows remain black and he has red colored eyes and fanged teeth. On his back is a large scar shaped distinctively as a cross. C-Roy's attire is a variant of the Sternritter's typical uniform, while also having the order's signature ankle-length white cloak with a hood attached. He wears a white leather jacket and matching pants with both of them having black metal pieces sown onto both. Underneath his coat he wears a sleeveless white shirt with a skull on it. Over his feet C-Roy wears black shoes with metal straps on them. Personality History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Quincy Powers Reishi Absorption and Manipulation: As a Quincy, C-Roy can primarily absorb the surrounding spirit particles in the atmosphere. From there he can reform the particles for usages such as weapons and techniques. He has an easier time in places that are filled with tons of Reishi such as Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. The Force (押しと引く (ザ・フォース), Za Fōsu; Japanese for "Push and Pull"): C-Roy's Schrift allows him to manipulate gravity. Most of what he does uses the law of attraction of repulsion, using himself as a medium to create an invisible force that can either push or pull people away or towards him respectfully. C-Roy can also use his power to increase or decrease the gravity around him, crushing people on the ground and suspending them in mid air. His powers also lets him repel attack towards him, both solid and energy, similar to a barrier. C-Roy has also shown to imbue his gravitational control with his body, increasing the weight of his hands and feet, and can even create a black hole too. *'Fall' (落ちる, Ochiro): By extending his arms forward, C-Roy increases the gravity in the area dramatically, thus disabling any foes within, pinning them to the ground with the increase gravity. This move is very powerful, as it causes the ground beneath C-Roy to shatter under the weight. *'Push' (押し, Oshi): C-Roy releases an invisible barrier of gravity that pushes back anything that comes in contact with the barrier including nearby structures, people and even attacks, both physical and energy. C-Roy can use it in a more controlled form with his hands. C-Roy can also increase the gravitational force by using more of his reiatsu, with the result being the destruction of a city-wide area. *'Pull' (引く, Hiku): C-Roy now uses gravity to pull both objects and people towards him with a powerful gravitational force. This move is very strong as it can even work on objects ten times C-Roy size. Using his hands, C-Roy can manipulate objects to move towards a location of C-Roy's choosing rather then just himself.'' *'Heavy Ten Fist' (重十拳, Shigejūken): Surrounding his hands with a sphere of gravity, C-Roy can make the weight of his punches ten times stronger. This move has been capable of shattering an Arrancar's Hierro with ease. *'Great Downfall' (大没落, Dai Botsuraku): C-Roy slams both hands down on the ground. Soon after a heavy force of gravity rains down on the area in front of him, spreading a great distance. Everything within the area is completely crushed by the immense gravity. However it is possible to avoid this attack if one moves quickly enough. Spirit Weapon Category:Primarch11 Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Sternritter (Next Generation) Category:Sternritter Category:Character